Hunted
Hunted is the seventh (chronologically the seventeenth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Jodie is on the run from the CIA. Plot The game starts out with Jodie sleeping on a train while you control Aiden. There are several things you can do (move people's belongings, wake up Jodie, etc.). Later on, the train arrives at a station where the police are searching for a wanted person (Jodie). If you choose not to wake Jodie, the police will wake her up to ask for her ID. She'll grab her bag from above and slam it into one of the two policemen and take off running. If the player wakes Jodie before the police get on the train, she will notice what's happening and the police will come on the train. You will have to stand up and try to leave, but the police will stop you and notice it's Jodie. Jodie will then proceed to run away. Jodie will have to dodge obstacles and avoid getting caught. After she passes a couple of rooms the player can attempt to open a window, but will not be able to. You will need to use Aiden to blast the window open. After doing so, Jodie will climb out avoiding a police officer trying to grab her. If she passes the windows that provide escape, she will run into a policeman and defend herself. After she fights the policeman, the others will aim their guns and tell Jodie to freeze. She will then run into the bathroom right before they get a chance to shoot her. Jodie will ask Aiden to help her (there will be an exit on the top of the roof) so she will climb out. Soon she will arrive at the top of the train, fighting off more policemen. Soon she will be surrounded, so Jodie jumps off the train using Aiden to protect her. If Jodie fails enough quick time events in this section, or simply fails to do anything to escape the police when they board the train, she will be arrested, handcuffed, and locked in a compartment. Aiden will have to help her escape by possessing the guard outside, using him to unlock the compartment door and Jodie's handcuffs, and taking him into another compartment to knock him unconscious. Once Jodie is free, she'll ask Aiden to break open the window of her compartment and shield her as she jumps out, Either way, once she lands, Jodie will run away from the train as the police are still following her. Later, the dogs that were with the police will attack her, and she will have to fight back to get rid of them. After the fight, she will climb up some rocks and hear that the police are coming her way. Jodie will lean against the rocks to stay out of sight from the police. After climbing up, she will notice the police are on the road and will spot a motorbike. Aiden will then have the option to possess one of the policemen so he can drive the car. Aiden repeatedly slams the car which distracts the other guards. Jodie takes this chance to get onto the motorbike and drive away while the helicopter still follows her. If Jodie fails to fight off the police dogs, she'll be arrested, handcuffed and placed in a police van, with the driver guarding her. Aiden will have to choke the guard unconscious (allowing Jodie to grab the key to her handcuffs) and unlock the door of the van from the outside. Once Jodie's free, Aiden will have to distract the police by knocking over a different van nearby so that Jodie can climb on the motorcycle and drive off. Either way, once Jodie's on the motorcycle, she'll be chased down the street and eventually stop to notice the police are on the other side of a bridge armed with guns. Jodie goes straight through and uses Aiden to shield her, knocking over police cars and the like and heading to Bakerstown as T. Clieford tells the SWAT team to hold their fire. Jodie will stop near a theatre and the police will arrive. Aiden will be able to do several things. He can take care of a SWAT member and make him jump off a roof. Aiden will also be able to possess the SWAT member in the car, later crashing into the gun store to cause an explosion. Once again, he can take care of another member to shoot several others. Aiden can also knock over cars and can take control of another member to run into the gas station. There are other options you can do to destroy the town, and destroying certain ones will obtain the "Aiden's Apocalypse" trophy. Later on, Aiden will possess a member in the chopper above, causing him to take it down and destroy it, causing an explosion. Jodie will walk out of the theatre and walk over to Clieford, telling him to tell the others to leave her alone, or she'll kill everyone. If Jodie fails to defeat the SWAT team in the town (or stops the motorcycle and waits), she'll be arrested, handcuffed, and placed in a SWAT van, which begins driving back to hand her over to the CIA. Aiden will have to possess one of the team members and force him to shoot the driver, causing the van to flip over. Jodie will free herself from the wreckage relatively unharmed, break apart her handcuffs, and approach Clieford, who's lying on the side of the road. She warns him to tell the others to leave her alone, or she'll kill everyone. Either way, Jodie will tell Aiden that they've got the message and limp off into the distance, ending the chapter. Paths *Path #1 **Arrested on the train **Evaded arrest on the train *Path #2 **Reached the train roof - Window **Reached the train roof - Bathroom stall *Path #3 **Arrested in the forest **Escaped in the forest *Path #4 **Arrested on the road **Escaped with the motorcycle *Path #5 **Wrecked havoc in the town **Left the town standing Trophies *'Catch Me if You Can' - Escape the train without being arrested. *'Aiden's Apocalypse' - After arriving at Bakerstown, you will need to destroy the gas station, the church, the gun store, and the helicopter to get the achievement. *'Houdini' - Get arrested three times (on the train, in the forest, and on the motorcycle or in the town) and escape each time. To be caught on the train, either don't wake up Jodie and wait for the police to question her, then fail to escape, or wake Jodie up and fail all of the QTE's after the police chase you down. In the forest, fail the QTE's after being attacked by the police dogs. On the motorbike, either stop accelerating or don't shield Jodie when she drives across the bridge. In the town fail to defeat her enemies. Trivia *Clieford says Jodie is headed over to Bakerstown, which is in Pennsylvania, North America. Walkthrough Hunted